


Do you remember?

by SecretLyfe



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Underwood Collection (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other, i have no words, i really love ever, they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe/pseuds/SecretLyfe
Summary: Ulysses hasn't stopped joking about a recent statement they read. Ever knows this is bullshit.
Relationships: Ever Bamba/Ulysses Bamba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> So like....pretty sure this is the first tuc fanfic. that's pretty sick. I really love ever. She is everything to me.

"And she just kept going on and on about this woman," Ulysses said, hardly able to contain their laughter, "I mean she got seduced by a Lonely avatar? How desperate can you be?"

Ever glared at her wife. They loved Ulysses. They really did. But they could be a real bitch sometimes. 

Most evenings they would come back and regale their husband with the most absurd statements of the day, all obviously fake. (Except for date night. Work talk was forbidden on date night.) But every now and again Ulysses would find a spark of truth in the mountains of myths and falsities. 

They would waltz through the door with added excitement and immediately Ever knew. Ever always knew with her wife. 

"Uly," Ever said playfully, "Do you remember the second time we met."

Ulysses' eyes began to widen as they realised where exactly their husband was leading the conversation. 

"Yeah…"

"And it had been a month since we first saw each other at Elliott's party…"

"Yeah…" Ulysses urged as they began fidgeting. 

"And you had spent all that time talking to Elliott about how handsome you thought I looked…"

Ulysses only bowed their head as Ever continued. 

"And then when we saw each other again you tried to talk to me but all you could say as a conversation starter was 'socks look good on you'?"

Ulysses groaned and nuzzled into the crook of Ever's neck. 

"Don't make me relive it!" Ulysses mumbled dramatically. 

"Then don't make fun of someone just like you." Ever wrapped her arm around their wife and kissed the top of their head. "Dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! I wrote it in about 30 minutes and it is everything to me.  
> Go listen to The Underwood Collection found on such platforms as Spotify and Google Play. New episodes Monday at 4pm GMT. Listen to it. This is a threat.


End file.
